Yo sé que sí, Draco
by IsabellaGS
Summary: "¿Crees enserio que cambié, Astoria?" le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa. "¿Por ti?" "Yo sé que sí, Draco." le contestó antes de dar la vuelta y correr hacia las escaleras.


Disclaimer: Draco y el nombre 'Astoria' son de Rowling, la apariencia es de Jade Gordon y las situaciones son mías. No gano nada de esto, solo entretener.

* * *

**Yo sé que sí, Draco.**

Draco llegaba otra vez, borracho, a la Mansión Malfoy.

El rubio celebraba cada noche desde hacía 4 años que su familia se había salvado de Azkaban, su madre la había librado gracias a San Potter, ya que él había dado testimonio de como Narcissa lo ayudo en el Bosque esa vez con Voldemort.

Él mismo gracias a varios testimonios de alumnos de Hogwarts y que sorpresa, otra vez de San Potter.

Su padre solo tuvo que pasar unos meses en Azkaban después de "arrepentirse profundamente y de corazón" aunque Malfoy Jr. no le creía nada a su "amado" padre.

"Debes dejar de emborracharte, Draco" le dijo Astoria Greengrass, con su melena castaña asomando desde el sofá, donde lo esperaba.

"¡¿Y tú quién diablos te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida, Daphne?!" le gritó el rubio, aun parado en la entrada, con la puerta abierta. "Además no se de que me hablas, no estoy borracho."

"Primero," comenzó Astoria con un tono calmado y toda la paciencia que fue capaz de conseguir. "yo, la que te está hablando en este momento, soy Astoria. No me confundas con mi perfecta hermana Daphne como todos los demás. Segundo, baja la voz, tus padres duermen y no tienes porque gritarme. Tercero, soy tu PROMETIDA, la mujer con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida. Cuarto, claro que estas borracho huelo tu aliento desde aquí."

"Primero, es lo mismo ¿no? las dos son Greengrass. Segundo, me importa un demonio que se despierten. Tercero, serás muy mi prometida pero no eres la dueña de mi vida. Cuarto, tal vez si este borracho ¿Y qué?" la imitó.

"Pues tal vez lo sea, tal vez sí soy la dueña de tu vida."dijo Astoria, ignorando todo lo demás que el rubio le dijo, levantándose del sofá, avanzando hacia él. Mirando las canicas de mercurio con su par de esmeraldas. "Llevamos 4 años juntos y desde entonces has cambiado en casi todo. Excepto tus estúpidas borracheras, claro."

"¿A si? Dime en que he cambiado." le retó Draco.

"Te le enfrentas a tu padre. Has aprendido acerca de los negocios Malfoy y los estas sacando adelante. Cuando vas al Ministerio saludas a todos ahí, si incluso a Granger. Simplemente tuviste un cambio de actitud, te volviste más humano. Y lo más… inusual, hay algo en tú mirada, una especie de… brillo. Un brillo que solo está ahí cuando me ves directo a los ojos, sí, justo como ahora." Enumeró con los dedos la castaña.

"¿Crees enserio que cambié, Astoria?" le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa. "¿Por ti?"

"Yo sé que sí, Draco" le contestó antes de dar la vuelta y correr hacia las escaleras.

_Ja, ella creía que el había cambiado y lo peor cambiar por ella. Un Malfoy jamás haría eso, no señor, primero muerto que cambiar por Astoria, aunque todo lo que había dicho era cierto. El se sentía más humano: en Hogwarts, siempre sintió que era como una piedra, le encantaba tener la atención sobre de él y a la vez le disgustaba enormemente, si cometía un error se sentía como una basura. Y básicamente eso y hambre era lo único que propiamente SENTIA. Ella estaba en lo correcto él era más humano ahora. Claro menos en lo de la mirada, el se había encargado de que su mirada solo fuera hielo, que jamás demostrara sus sentimientos, pero lo demás..._

"Astoria, espera," grito hacia la escalera. "ven por favor."

"¿Qué quieres Draco?" le respondió Greengrass mientras bajaba y se ponían frente a frente.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el, la beso. Simplemente la beso, este era un beso real (jamás se besaban si no era enfrente de sus "amistades").

Y ella le correspondió. Realmente.

El siguió un impulso, un brillante y estúpido impulso: Quería saber si era verdad lo que él creía sentir por ella, quería saber si era posible un futuro para los dos, quería saber si valía la pena luchar por ella. Y lo único que a su gran cerebro se le ocurrió hacer fue besarla.

Y se llevo una grata sorpresa; cada segundo en el que sus labios tenían contacto con los de ella el interior de su pecho se volvía cada vez mas cálido y realmente disfrutaba el sabor a fresas y vainilla que tenia la boca de la mujer.

Cuando recordaron que eran humanos y por lo tanto tenían que respirar se separaron lentamente y Astoria dijo:

"¿Por qué…?"

Draco entendió al instante su pregunta.

"Porque creo que te quiero de verdad Tori"

"Yo sé que sí, Draco" Dijo sonriendo la castaña mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Vuelvo con otro fic del baúl de recuerdos. Este también fue mejorado, pulido y encerado, solo para ustedes. Esta medio AU por el tiempo en el que suceden las cosas, no me salían las cuentas.

Si les gustó ¿Qué les cuesta dejar un pequeño review? (Y si no, también)

Dedicado a **Ophelia Greengrass**, la reina de esta pareja. Tengo que admitirlo, tus historias para mí son el canon de todo lo Drastoria. :)

Besos.

Is.


End file.
